


Hyperbole

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [618]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs sees through Tony's mask.





	Hyperbole

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/09/2001 for the word [hyperbole](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/09/hyperbole).
> 
> hyperbole  
> Extravagant exaggeration.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #294 Believe.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hyperbole

It had taken Gibbs a while to figure it out and he was pretty sure no one else had except maybe Ducky. They were all too eager to believe Tony's hyperbole, which reinforced his frat boy and womanizing persona. 

In that respect, it was a great mask. Tony had a great imagination to be able to turn nights staying late and finishing paperwork into torrid one night stands with the flavor of the week.

Still Gibbs couldn't help thinking that it had to be a lonely existence with only paperwork to keep Tony company. Tony didn't even get recognition for a job well done most of the time since most people only saw his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
